


Passed with a 95!

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel passes his Religious Studies test and his best friend Dean takes him out to celebrate. The night turns out quite differently than either of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed with a 95!

The hallway was packed with people shoulder to shoulder and pressing closer to the door in front of the Religious Studies 360 lecture hall room door.

“C’mon Cas!” Dean urged, his hand wrapped firmly around his friend’s shoulder, pulling him through the crowd of students. There were irritated grunts and words of protest as the two friends shoved through the crowd.

“Dean, really I can wait…” Cas started but stopped when he got elbowed in the stomach on accident. He coughed but Dean didn’t give up on his mission to get to the front.

There were cries of happiness mixed with moans of dejection as the students looked at their final grades.

“Novak…” Dean traced the paper with his finger, his green eyes focused. Cas looked apologetically at all the people around them, “Novak, Novak…Novak! Cas you did it! Passed with a 95!” Dean turned to beam at Cas.

His friend’s smile left Cas breathless as it always did. The way Dean’s eyes sparkled and crinkled around the edges was infectious and perfect. Cas found himself grinning back, mostly because he couldn’t resist Dean’s smile but partly because he was relieved.

The essay he had written on heterosexuality versus homosexuality in the Bible hadn’t exactly been orthodox. He had taken a risk and apparently he had been rewarded for it. He felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders and before he knew what he was doing he flew forward, his arms wrapping around Dean.

Dean seemed rigid for a moment, hopefully in surprise. But Cas started to get worried almost instantly that he had crossed a line. He was about to pull back and apologize when Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cas, patting his back before pulling away.

“Hey so what do you think about celebrating? I know a great place.” Dean’s full lips pulled up into a mischievous smirk and Cas was instantly wary.

“Alright…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t you get you into too much trouble.” Dean winked and Cas giggled. He actually giggled. What was he a school girl? Cas bit his lip hard against the urge to laugh again.

“Get out of the way, Novak!” A girl from Cas’ class said, pushing past the pair. Dean grabbed Cas again and pushed past the waiting students.

~

“Dean, I can’t do this…” Cas said, his blue eyes wide and frantic as he looked at Dean.

Dean only smiled, throwing his arm over his friend comfortingly, his beer sloshing in the bottle near Cas’ ear. Cas wasn’t even sure what song was playing in the background but it was being sung by a regular.

“Don’t worry, Cas! Everyone’s too drunk to care.”

Cas didn’t think that Dean was the kind of guy to end up in a karaoke bar. When he had asked Dean had insisted that it was just because it was a good place to pick up single, lonely women. Cas had tried to ignore the twist of jealousy in his gut when Dean said that.

“But…I—“ Cas’ voice was barely a whisper as terror gripped him, sending a shiver down his spine. Not only did he have stage fright but he was also not a singer. He was a Religious Studies major for crying out loud.

“Fine, we’ll get you loosened up.” Dean grinned, pulling Cas to the bar and ordering a round of drinks.

Of course Cas rarely went to parties and when he did he was with Dean and usually ended up dragging the singing, flirtatious Dean home. And sometimes…sometimes, Dean was too drunk to remember what happened anything that happened.

But Cas remembered. He knew the way Dean’s work calloused hands felt on his bare skin, burning through his shyness and insecurities. The firm warmth of his lips on Cas’ and the wet pressure of his tongue sliding into his mouth. The way he slowly slipped inside him, pushing past any inhibitions Cas had and finally when they would…

Cas stopped his thought process short, he hadn’t realized that he had stopped moving. Or that Dean was staring straight at him.

“Cas?”

Cas’ lips popped open into a shocked ‘O’ and his face flushed. He had been thinking so in depth about Dean while he was standing right there. And he was paying the price because his pants were suddenly unbearably tight.

“I….uh—I need to go to the bathroom.” Cas pulled his arm out of Dean’s grasp and fled to the back of the bar. His mind was reeling at the close call he had just had.

He slammed the bathroom door behind him, nearly sprinting to a stall and turned to close it quickly. He needed to take care of his little problem before he went back out to Dean. 

He hoped Dean had had enough to drink that he wouldn’t really notice.

Right about now Cas would be happy if some lonely college girls distracted Dean for a while as he fumbled with the front of his pants. He pushed his underwear just enough out of the way that he could wrap a firm hand around himself.

He was already rock hard and dripping. Just from thinking about Dean.

This is getting out of hand.

The first stroke was long and slow and it sent a shudder of need through Cas and he leaned against the wall of the stall, tipping his head back. His mouth fell open and he began to pant, trying to suppress any noises that wanted to escape.

Another stroke, firmer and faster this time, sent more shudders through his body. It wouldn’t take long; he was already so hot and bothered at the thought of Dean dazed and flushed over him as he pushed in deep.

This image evoked a choked moan and Cas froze momentarily, hoping no one had heard. But everyone was too busy dancing and singing to be listening for some guy jerking off in the men’s room.

So he allowed himself to mewl reservedly as he satiated his need with his hand, which pulled upward now in an increasingly desperate rhythm.

He was full on panting now as he felt heat begin to pool at the base of his spine. Moans escaped from him as he was brought nearer and nearer to the edge, the sound of them morphing into Dean’s name.

The bathroom door swung open, letting in the heat and thumping bass of the bar in momentarily.

“Ca—“

“Dean!” Cas moaned half in surprise, half in ecstasy as he came hard onto his hand.

Dean was suddenly in the cramped stall with the disheveled Cas. His eyes were wide, his nostrils flared as if something were wrong. Cas realized too late that Dean probably thought something was wrong.

But instead he found Cas leaning against the wall, face flushed, fly down, and panting. Cas felt horror creep like ice into his veins as they stared at each other.

Dean didn’t move, he seemed frozen and Cas wondered for a moment if he would go into shock.

Excuses came bubbling to Cas’ lips and he opened his mouth to speak. To explain what Dean had walked in on. That it wasn’t about him at all. But Dean wasn’t stupid. And he was also a guy. So Cas couldn’t hide anything.

“Dean, I’m sor—“ But suddenly the words couldn’t escape. Dean was blocking their exit from Cas’ mouth with his own. Before Cas truly understood what was happening, Dean was grabbing his thighs and hoisting him up, setting him onto of the handicap bar for support.

Automatically Cas’ legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling him close enough that their groins contacted roughly, causing them to both gasp into the kiss.

Cas was preparing himself to accept the fact that this was another drunk booty call when he realized it felt different.

The way Dean’s hands dragged intentionally over his body, how his moves seemed deliberate and sharper than normal. How skillfully he was pulling Cas into ecstasy with just a kiss.

Dean wasn’t drunk. There was no haze in his eyes or alcohol induced flush in his cheeks. He was doing this of his own accord. A strong emotion rocked through Cas but he was too preoccupied with one of Dean’s hand moving south to identify it.

“Dean…” Cas gasped against the other’s mouth, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands taking fistfuls of Dean’s shirt. It was all too much. He wasn’t used to Dean being so aware and now that he was it was driving Cas insane.

Dean’s south bound hand found purchase between Cas’ legs, rubbing against his open fly. Cas’ moan was muffled by Dean’s mouth as he arched his body closer, wanting more contact. He was already hard again but he wasn’t the only one. The rigid outline of Dean’s groin pressed into his leg and sent a thrill of excitement through Cas.

Dean’s mouth was still desperate against Cas’, pressing relentlessly forward, his tongue searching, tasting the other’s mouth. It was all new for him, but oddly familiar at the same time. Like he knew Cas, knew his body, but this was the first time they had touched.

And suddenly Cas’ hands were on his ass, kneading the muscle through the thick material and causing him to moan lowly into the perpetrator’s mouth. Cas was pleased with this response but more than anything he wanted Dean’s skin on his own.

He wanted to see the defined muscle that always strained under the fabric and the flawless skin that was always obscured by clothing. So he grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up over his head, breaking the kiss for the smallest amount of time possible, before tossing it to the floor.

Instantly his hands were on Dean, relishing in the feeling of the taught, smooth skin. Dean responded by pushing his hips up into Cas and causing him to gasp and break their lips apart. His head fell back as Dean grinded against him, his full lips open and his eyes half lidded.

“Oh god—“ Cas’ breath hitched and his hands moved to grasp Dean’s shoulders for support.

But it wasn’t enough contact, not yet. So Dean hastily undid the front of his pants, the pressure that was building in his groin was uncomfortable now. As soon as he was free from the confines of his jeans he groaned, instantly pushing their groins together.

A whimper escaped from Cas’ lips as his fingers dug into Dean’s back, leaving long red marks. But Dean didn’t seem to mind as his free hand snaked between them and grabbed them both.

Both men shuddered at the hot contact between them which was so much more than they’d ever felt but not nearly enough. The slow upward movement of Dean’s hand sent Cas reeling. His mind no longer made coherent thoughts as his body arched forward.

His hands gripped harder at Dean’s back, it was all he could do to not go flying off the edge. Because this wasn’t just about some fling in a bar bathroom. It was Dean. The only person Cas had ever wanted to touch and be touched by. The only person he had ever thought about every day.

The one person he would let see him like this. Touch him like this.

And now he was. That alone was enough to cause the college student to tense against the urge to release. He couldn’t, not yet. He needed to make this last.

Then something changed, shifted. Dean’s hand moved faster and Cas snapped out of his reverie to look at the other man.

His face was flushed, his usually piercing green eyes covered in a haze and his full pink lips were slack, revealing the hot, slick wetness of his mouth. Cas’ hands slid up into short brown hair, pulling Dean forward to chew on those bubblegum lips. He caught the other’s lip in his teeth and he was rewarded with the sound of a moan low and deep in Dean’s chest.

Dean could feel himself losing control as he pulled upwards on both of them. From the moans emanating from Cas and the way his legs were wrapped like a vice around his hips he guessed he wasn’t the only one feeling good.

He was proven right when Cas broke the kiss, his mouth falling open as he panted out Dean’s name in time with the rhythm of his hand.

“Dean…I can’t—I’m…”

Cas’s whole body convulsed, his muscles clenching tight as he poured himself between them. Dean clenched his jaw, closing his eyes as heat pooled in his groin before he came in strips on their stomachs.

Both men were left panting and flushed up against the bathroom wall. For a while neither of them said anything, each trying to regulate his breathing and collect his thoughts.

Cas was his oldest friend and he had just played buddy buddy with him in the bathroom…of a karaoke bar. But there was a strange sense of relief. Not like when he usually messed around. This was different, more significant somehow.

And as he looked up, taking in the glory that was post coital Cas, he realized what it was. What was different.

It was because it was Cas.

His closest friend, his confidant, and now, maybe, his lover? Dean felt his stomach flutter slightly at the thought of having Cas to himself. This Cas. The disheveled, panting, sweaty Cas that he now craved. The thought made him almost giddy.

Cas, meanwhile, had caught his breath and suddenly felt that all too familiar feeling of an intense gaze burning into him.

He wasn’t sure if he should look up, or brush this whole thing off, or flee. But there were no bad feelings between them right now. Dean was still holding him up, his hands soft but his grip firm and strong.

It was the grip that Cas had been craving for so long.

So he peered up, blue eyes obscured through long black lashes at the studious green eyes above him. They seemed thoughtful, almost affectionate.

Cas felt his heart tighten with hope and resisted the urge to pull Dean closer so he wouldn’t escape. But it didn’t seem like Dean had any intention of leaving.

“Cas—I…” Dean began, his voice hoarse and gravelly. It send a wave of desire through Cas but he ignored it, focusing on what Dean was trying to say.

“Yes, Dean?” He felt they were on the edge of something important. The edge of a knife and they could fall one way or the other.

“Look, I just…I’ve done this before. But I just, it was different…with you.”

Cas pressed his lips together to stifle the smile that was threatening the corner of his lips. His heart picked up speed as he anticipated the words that would follow.

“Cas, I think that I’m…” Dean paused, unsure of his words. Cas looked up and smiled, his hands moving to cup the other’s cheeks and pull him so their faces were almost touching.

“I know, Dean. I feel the same.”

Dean shook his head slightly and Cas felt his stomach drop.

“No, let me say it.”

Cas nearly rolled his eyes. Stubborn Dean.

“Well then, go on.”

“I think that…I may have felt this way for a while.” That breathtaking half smile stretched across Dean’s face and Cas felt bliss wash over him.

“Me too.”

Dean was about to say something but Cas didn’t give him a chance, closing the small distance to seal their secret with a kiss.


End file.
